Lost memories found love
by StoryMaker7
Summary: After a battle from the Serpintine, Zane's memory switch is turned off. And the worst part is, Zane is in another town, and the Ninja have no idea where he is. Alone and with no one around, Zane tries to figure out how to survive, but along the way he meats someone who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my insperation.**

**There is no magic in this. The skeletons were robots and they just had an underground base. And Wu's father did not make ninjago. This takes place after "Wrong place wrong time." Also they still have their power's, their weapons just enhanced them because it was made from the same stuff that gave them their powers. Also the golden peaks once blew up and the mutated lava gave off energy that gave some people elemental powers. No dragons.**

**Think of this in anime form.**

**Kia has amber eyes. Cole has gray eyes. Jay has dark blue eyes. Zane has icy light blue.**

**Lost memories found love**

**Chapter 1**

**Twisted version of my life**

It was another nice sunny day in Ninjago city. After the last incident with the megaweapon Sensei Wu had been weary, but because the golden weapon was gone he was more relaxed about their safety. So after seeing his students go through such a hard trial with time travel he let them go have some fun.

Nya decided to go to the auto body shop and Lloyd and Sensei Wu decided to have some family time. The ninja played video games for a while and trained but around afternoon they got bored and so they decided to go out on the town.

As the four ninja went out on the town they decided to wear civilian clothes. Kia said "Man it feels good to get a break." He turned his face up so the skin on his face could meet the warm sun. Cole nodded and said "Yeah it does. I just hope it stays that way." His gray eyes were searching around just in case trouble were to come.

Jay then said "So what do you guys want to do? I say we visit Nya at the auto body shop." His dark blue eyes stared out dreamily up into the sky. Kai rolled his amber eyes and said "I am not going to go there just to see you drool over my sister." Jay blushed at that and said "Hey we would talk." He shrugged his shoulders with his hands up. Kia ground at that as he face palmed himself. Cole and Zane just chuckled at Kai's dramatics and Jay's lame excuses to get close to Nya.

Cole then said "How about we go check out a movie?" They guys nodded at that and Kai said "That sounds cool, as long as it's nothing boring." His hand's in his pockets and him being lay back showing he didn't much care but was okay with the idea.

Jay said "Let's see something with action and hilarity. I could use good laugh." He chuckled as he held his stomach thinking of a really funny movie he saw once.

Zane then said "I would like to explore something of a romance movie. I still do not understand why people tend to sob at those." They guys just looked at him strangely with a look that said 'Are you nuts', and Cole said "Umm..Zane, a group of guys do not go to see any romance movies, aka, chick flicks, unless we have girls with us."

Zane's eyes widened with confusion and said "Why not? Jay watches them all the time." The other two ninja stared at the blue ninja with shock, but he said in his defense as he held his hands up "I only watch those with Nya Zane."

Zane realized this and said as he held his chin in a thinking pose "Yes that is true. I do not understand though." The guys didn't know how to explain it to him but they had already reached the theater and decided to see what was playing.

Jay then said as he pointed at a big blue poster "Hey check it out. They're having a big last 30 years event. It's when they get all of the best movies from the past thirty years to play all week." Cole then said "Hey that's kind of cool. Maybe we'll find something from when we were kids." He started to reminisce about the movies he would see as a kid when his dad took him to the theater.

Kai then said "Maybe they have 'Lord of the rings' playing." That was one of his and his dad's favorites to see together as they saw the sword fighting scenes. Jay added "Or maybe Batman." He and his dad would love to see what new gadgets Batman would invent and then try to duplicate them.

Cole then said "Annie would be good?" The red and blue one stared at him as he said "My dad made me see it. And it's actually a pretty good movie." His dad was always up for a musical, and he thought it would help him with his own dancing.

Zane found a poster to one of the movies and said with shock "What is this one about?" The picture held a strange looking boy in black with strange metal fingers. They turned to him and were surprised as well. Kai then said as he raised a brow "I don't think I ever saw that one."

Jay then said "Oh, I did. It's Edward Scissorhands. An android with scissors for hands that tries to fit into society and falls in love with this chick."

Cole replied with "I think I saw that one too." Zane was intrigued by what they said as his icy eyes roamed the strange poster and said "An android. Like me?" Jay then said "Hey that's true. Maybe we should show this one to Zane." Cole then said "I don't know. The movie doesn't exactly have a happy ending." He feerd his friend would be upset by the sad story line. Zane then turned to his friends and asked "Why wouldn't it?"

Jay then said "Probably because society rejected him and saw him as a monster after he made one mistake." he then found out what he just said and covered his mouth as Kai hit him over the head and said with a glare of his amber eyes "Nice one Mr. Sensitivity."

Zane looked shocked and as his eyes widened and asked "Why would society reject him for one mistake?" Zane was starting to look frantic. They didn't know how to answer him. Cole then said "People just have trouble accepting what's different." 'Just like we did.' He thought bitterly about how he and his brother treated him the day before they took down Lloyds tree house.

Zane then said with a determined look "I would like to see this film. You may all go see another if you wish." Cole then said "I don't think that's a good idea. We'll go with you." He didn't want to leave Zane alone in a movie that might petrify him.

Kai shrugged and said "Looks okay I guess." He hadn't seen the movie so he didn't know what to expect. And so they went in, bought tickets, got some popcorn, candy, slushies', and nachos. Jay ate most of it. They then went to see the show.

**(Zane's POV)**

We located some seats in the middle of the theater. We sat down and the lights dimmed as the movie began. The movie started out normal, well as normal as a movie can be. An old woman reminiscing to her grandchild and then showing another woman, driving around.

Kai shuttered a bit as he said "Look at all the houses, they look the same." I was not sure why this bothered him, but he was correct about the housing establishments looking very similar. The woman then came into the house and found Edward.

I was intrigued how she was not afraid of the young android, even though he looked like he could inflect harm on her. But instead she took him in. So far the story was fine, that was until the young teenage girl came. Jay started to, as they say, bust out laughing when Edward popped the water bed.

Many things happened in the movie. I liked the part on how some people accepted him and tried to help him, but was sad how others shunned him. Then people seemed to really like him as he discovered his talents. I found the flash backs interesting.

It reminded me so much of how I and my own father acted with each other. But I wondered, how did he get the idea to make me? But when it showed how it was Edward that killed his father, my gears almost stopped.

I felt like I was looking at a twisted version of my life in a way. Then it showed him and the girl as he made an ice sculptured and made it snow. She was completely happy and it made him happy. I smiled at that. I wished that I could do the same, make someone happy to make me happy.

Then the town turned against him, and the girl, she made it so he wouldn't get hurt. That's when we figured out she was the old woman. She never saw him again and he ended up living a lonely existence, but always remembered her, as he kept making carvings of her when she was young. I felt a tear go down my face.

**(Regular POV.)**

Unknown to the unsuspecting ninja, Skales and the other serpentine were up to no good. The snakes were tired of the ninja always defeating them so they were going to ambush them. Skales said "When the ninja step out of that theater we will ambush them. We can't make the same mistakes we did last time, so this will be how it will work."

"Constrictie will go up against the red ninja. He doesn't have the patinas to loosen himself out of your grips. The Venomarie will go after the blue one, he has no ulterior way to see and has not had the venom affect him before. Fangpires go after the black one, he has no metal arm to protect him and he relies on his strength more than his speed."

"We Hypnobry will go after the white nindriod. If we corner him he won't be able to deflect our hypnosis." They all nodded at this and waited to strike.

The ninja walked out of the theater as the sun was going down, talking about the movie. Kai then said "It wasn't too bad. I like the guy's hands, they seemed useful." Jay then said "I would have liked to see it with Nya. I know she would have loved the mechanics of the story." Kai rolled his eyes at that.

Cole then said "I understand it now a bit more that I'm older. What did you think Zane? Zane?" They all looked back at the nindriod to see him lagging behind with his head down.

They all looked worried and Kai said "Zane are you okay?" Zane then said "I do not know what to say. I felt as if I have seen my life in a twisted alternate universe version." As he looked up his eyes where wide and unsure. They all looked shocked at him.

Cole then asked "What are you talking about Zane?" this was exactly what he was afraid would happen to his friend. Jay then said "Yeah and when did you start using sci-fi words?" The nindriod sighed and said "I think I saw what my future is going to be like. You will all grow old and die and I will end up alone with no one by my side."

Their jaw's dropped at that and Jay said "No Zane. Don't say that." Zane then said "But it is true. The same thing happened with my father. I-" But he couldn't finished as they were all suddenly ambushed. As Skales said "Attack!" and many snakes came jumping out of nowhere.

People ran off screaming and Skales said "You all know what to do. Charge!" He pointed out his staff dramatically. And so the battle began.

Kai was the first to get into trouble; the large black snake popped out from under the ground and constricted the red ninja. "Aahh! Let me go you no good snake." The large snake just chuckled at him as Kai tried to struggle his way out, he even tried using his flames but the snake was able to take on the heat pretty well and his scales where tuff and protected him from burning to easily.

Cole didn't have time to react as he was suddenly surrounded by the red snakes. The Fangpire leader said with his two heads "Prepare to be one of us." Suddenly they kept trying to sink their teeth in him and he had to keep dodging the dangerous bites form the Fangpire.

He may of not been the fastest but he was still pretty agile from all his dancing practice and chuckled as he hollered "Got to do more than that to turn me into a snake fang boy." But more just kept on coming at him so he had to keep himself on his toes.

Jay wasn't fast enough to escape the Venomary spray for as soon as he was surrounded, the leader tapped him from behind and he turned to face him but ended up getting sprayed in the eyes, turning them from blue to green.

He yelled in fear and was wondering around scared, as he saw the snake turn into crazy cat people. He yelled "No stay away from me. I don't want you're cats to lick me!" Let's just say he had a bad childhood experience.

Zane tried to help as he ran to his friend but the Hypnobry and Skales surrounded him and kept attacking him until he was cornered in an ally and they wouldn't let him get out from the barrier they made with their body's.

As soon as he knocked some down, more came to block his potential exit. Zane stood his ground and threw his shurikans at Skales, hoping if he got the leader out of balanced he could escape more easily.

Skales ducked the incoming weapon and retaliated by whipping him with his tail and made Zane hit the brick wall hard. "Humphed" was the only thing he said as he made impact and slid down form the wall. When Zane shook it off and stood he found Skales staring at him and saying "Look into my eyes."

Zane could feel the hypnoses starting to work on him but he twisted his head around in a 180 so the wooziness would go away, but Skales said "Oh no you don't." as he used his tail to grab the ninja and hold him in place and bring him close to his face.

Zane tried to loosen himself out of the snakes grip but two others came and held him by the arms as he tried to fight back. Skales opened up the nindriod's chest and said "Memory switch? I wonder what would happen if I turned it off?"

Zane was shocked by this, he didn't want to lose his memories, he had just regained them. So he turned his head back to normal and said with large eyes in fear "No!" But it was too late as Zane's mind went blank and his face became stoic.

His friends had heard his call and they were worried. Kai was the first to respond as his emotions ignited his powers to a higher degree of heat and he was able to burn through the snake's tough scales and burn its tail "Yow!" Yelled the snake, which caused him to let go of the ninja.

Kai took his chance to go help Jay who was cowering in a ball by a corner trying to escape his hallucinations "No stay away you crazy cat people!" He yelled as the snakes snickered at him and pretended to be cats as one said "Oh meow meow. I'm gonna get you."

That snake found a one way ticket to knock out-vill when Kai's fist connected with his face. Kai ignited his hands and said "Who wants some?" This led to some of the Venomary to flee, but Kai still had to fight some.

Cole saw what they were doing to his blue friend too and got angry along with also being worried about Zane. So he took a chance and used the triple tiger sashay on the leader of the Fangpires. He was actually able to hit both heads. He landed on the other side of the snakes and ran to his friends.

When he got there he cracked his knuckles, which helped scare off the rest of the Venamory as he said "Are you feeling lucky punks? Well do yeah!" They screamed like children and ran off.

Once they were gone they got Jay up by the arms and on his feet. They helped him to run over to where they heard Zane's cry of retaliation.

The other snakes where too busy comforting their leaders to confront the ninja. The Constrictie leader was wailing at the burns he received and the Fangpire was complaining about a double headache.

When Skales saw no reaction from the white ninja he said "Hmmm, not very amusing but at least he won't be any trouble." "Get your rotten tail off our friend!" He turned to see Kai had said that, and boy did he look ready to cook someone alive. Cole looked like he was going to tear someone's limb off, mainly the Hypnobry general's tail. Jay was still out of it but yelled "Stay away from our friend crazy cat lady."

Skales was angry that his plan had failed but said "Move any closer or fallow us and the robot gets it." Jay then corrected "That's nindriod!" Skale just yelled back "Whatever!" So he gave Zane to two of his minions as he said "Bring him!"

And so they carried him away as they ran off. "After them!" yelled Cole. And so they did, but Jay kept falling on his face and they ended up losing them through the thick forest part of the park.

As they ran the minions where getting tired and said "Boss he's heavy, can't we just leave him?" Skales then said "No you fools he's too valuable of a bargaining chip." But then he heard the ninja getting closer and very angry.

He said "Move!" and so they did but as they did the minions tripped on some rocks and dropped Zane into a river. At first he sunk but suddenly he began to flout on his back as if he were a log and the current took him down stream.

Skales said "Fools! We have to get him back." "Hey there they are!" yelled Kai, his amber eyes ablaze. Skales was too frightened to face him and yelled "Retreat!" The ninjas hot on their trail, unknown to them that their friend was heading the opposite direction.

**What will happen to Zane? Will the ninja find him? Will Skales get his just desserts? Keep reading. And reviews make me happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lost in place**

**(Zane POV)**

I awoke to find myself in the bank of a river, my feat almost touching the water. I made myself sit up, my cloth were damp from the drying water. I looked around to find myself in a forest, brown with bended trees and green leaves here and there.

How did I get here, and where was I before this place? I try to remember, but nothing comes to me as I stare around this place catching the light of the sun in my eye every now and then. I seem to only remember one thing. My name, it was Zane.

But that was all I knew of myself. The only other thing that I knew was that I was on my own, and apparently have no past memories or any recollection of a family.

I stood up and looked around me. The forest was brown and thick but also had plenty of green leaves and bushes and very few rocks where around. I started to walk to see if I could find any clue on where I was. I did not falter as I got up and began to walk, it felt so natural to me and nothing seemed to hurt.

I walked for some time until I came to an abandoned log cabin. It is quit old but not completely ruined, only some windows were broken and there was a collection of dust and spider webs.

I came to the door and accidently broke the lock, I must be stronger then I initially thought. I walked in and found that there was only a bit of furniture and it was covered in white sheets while the sheets where covered in dust. That seamed silly, why would people leave perfectly good house items and then cover them with white sheets?

It was dark, and there was no light switch or lambs, there was no electricity from what I could see. Electricity? Something was familiar about that but I couldn't place it.

I looked around to find that the cabin had most of the basic necessities, even though there was no electricity there was an indoor plumbing system and even a kitchen with a sink, to bad there was no heater, but there was a fire place. Fire? Something about that was also familiar, but again I could not think of a reason for it to be memorable.

"This will have to be my home for now." I didn't have any currency in my half dried cloths pockets and this place had what I needed. Though I was starting to feel uncomfortable in these wet clothes. Oh well they were all I had, they would dry. I would check later to see if there was any extra garments around later.

I thought I had everything I needed until I heard "grrrr." I was shocked by the noise but when I heard it again I looked down to see it was only my stomach. I guess I needed food to fuel myself. I decided to try and see if there was any civilization nearby, but first to see if there was any money around so I could pay for the food.

I searched for a while until I came to an old cabinet in the kitchen with a jar with a couple of dollars, I took out what I needed and put it in a small bag I found on the floor, it was white and for some reason I was happy for that. When that was done I thought about how was I not supposed to get lost? I will have to just remember some land marks. And so I set out.

I walked for about 15 minutes. Somehow I was able to find some specific landmarks, like a bended tree and a large boulder. Rock. That too was somewhat familiar to me, but still I could not tell why. I shook my head of it and continued my walk, until I found a small park that led to a small town.

There was a wooden sign that said "Welcome to Ninjago town. Closes town to Ninjago city." That name sounded familiar but I could not place it either. I was tired of not remembering and so I tried to think where I had heard it, but my stomach reminded me of the more important matter at hand.

So I started walking out of the woods and into the park. No one seemed to be there. But as I got deeper into it I started to see a play set and a couple of benches with people on them. The people looked quite happy. I watched as children played and couples kissed.

Somehow that made me sad, but why? Maybe I was hoping that I could find my family, or find a life. Who was my family, who were my parents?

I was distracted suddenly as I heard something nearby, at first I was going to dismiss it but then I got this feeling, that I should go. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to. I turned towards that direction and started feeling a strange sensation.

It was mostly in my head where I felt the sensation, and I felt as if this was right. I didn't care for who might be watching me or what I was doing, I just fallowed the sound. I then found a garden in the park, with many flowers. That's when I finely stopped walking, but still I felt like I was looking for something.

As I got closer I could recognize the sound, it was someone humming. As I came close to the middle I was able to see a pond with beautiful white lotuses. But something ells caught my attention. The person making the noise. It was a girl that looked to be my age, or what I guessed to be my age.

She had brown hair that came over her chest, light pink lips adorned her smile, and yellow tan skin was kissed with the suns rays. She wore a white strapped shirt with an icy blue snowflake in the middle, blue jeans, and black boots. But the things that captivated me most of all were her large dark brown eyes and happy smile as she looked at the beauty around her.

She was looking around the garden, at the flowers mostly, until she came to the pond and sat down. She was leaning towards the pond to get a better look of the lotus flowers. I was standing on the other side of the pond behind some bushes. I didn't know why but I wanted to talk to her. So I walked out and she looked up to see me come.

She did not run, just stared a bit confused, but I could somehow sense that she was weary of me. I stopped at the other side of the pond and said "Hello." I saw her smile as she said "Hi." My lips started to curl up into what would of bean a smile, but suddenly I felt myself slip and I fell into the pond, my bag had fallen off as I fell. I heard the girl scream.

I opened my eyes and found myself under the pond, but strangely I was not gasping for air. I knew I needed to breath, but not now. I felt serene, almost as if I was at peace with my mind. I closed my eyes and suddenly I put myself in a lotus position, and I began to meditate.

How I knew what that was I could not remember but it felt right, but as soon as the feeling came, it was gone. I felt someone grab me under my arms and pull me out of the water.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the girl's large brown eyes staring into my own. She looked concerned and worried, along with something ells I could not tell. As I stared into her eyes, I felt I was drowning in something completely different

**(Girl's POV)**

The strangest thing had just happened. I was looking at the lotus flowers, one of my favorites, when this cute guy in a white outfit and blond hair stepped out. He said "Hello." His voice was in a way monotone, yet it had something ells, something I couldn't describe. I smiled and said "Hi." I felt excited when I saw that he almost smiled.

Guys barely ever took notice in me, but it ended shortly as I saw him suddenly fall into the pond because he was so close to the edge that he was on very wet soil that crumbled easily. I screamed as I saw him go down.

I saw his bag, wait was that a purse? I'll think about that later, right now I wasn't seeing him come up. I waited a second to see if he would, but he didn't.

So I panicked and ran to the other side of the pond. I didn't want to put my hands in the pond because of the algae but there wasn't much of a choice so I just grabbed him and scooped him out as best I could, praying to God to give me strength to pull him out and that he was still alive.

Man he was heavy. The next thing I knew I was relieved that his eyes opened and I was staring into gorges icy blue eyes that I had never seen on anyone before.

**(Regular POV)**

She then dragged him out of the pond and laid him down on the grass as she asked "Are you okay?" he nodded his head and said "I shall be fine. Thank you for your assistance." She smiled at the way he talked, it was quite interesting. Zane smiled at her smile but asked "Why did you drag me out. I was just begging to meditate." She looked shocked and said "I saw you fall in and not come back out. I though you where drowning." She looked a bit irritated.

Zane frowned at that but said "I apologize I did not mean to offend you. I do appreciate your help. I was just surprised that I was able to meditate under water. I had even gone into a lotus position."

The girl said "Lotus-giggle- that's funny. You go into a lotus position in a pond full of lotuses, and you're even dressed in the same color as them." Zane thought about that and said "That is quit a coincidence."

The girl nodded and said "So where did you learn to do that anyway?" Zane looked down and said "I'm not sure." She was confused by this and said "How can you not remember?" He just shrugged again but with nothing to say. She was confused again by this and was about to press further until she heard his stomach grumble.

They stared down at his stomach. Zane blushed, but the girl said "If you're hungry I know a place you can go to. It's just in town." she pointed towards the town.

Zane was about to thank her, but then they heard someone coming and an older man with brown hair brushed back and brown eyes, with much darker skin, wearing a red shirt and black pants and white sneakers came and said "What happened here? And why is he all whet?" The girl looked up at the man and said "He fell in the pond dad." Zane was surprised to see the very tall and strong man.

He was nervous at first but sensed he was a good natured man. Though he could tell he was protective of his daughter. The man came up to them and said "Are you okay?" Zane nodded and said "I am fine." His stomach growled and he sighed.

He got up and said as he turned to the girl "If you tell me where the eating establishment is I shall be on my way." The girl then said "Are you sure you're okay?" He nodded. The older man then said "I've never seen you around here. Are you new to town?" Zane nodded and said "Yes I am. I do not think I have ever been here before."

The girl then said "Hey dad it's about lunch time anyway. Let's go get something to eat as well." The man nodded. Zane then said "If it would not trouble you may I come? I do not know my way around here and would appreciate knowing a bit about the town."

The girl smiled at the fact of being able to get to know the new guy better and the older man felt like there was no cause for alarm so he said "Yeah that would be good. That way you don't get lost." The girl smiled and said "We can go to the restaurant I mentioned, it's got very good food."

Zane smiled and said "Thank you for your generosity." The girl then said "We never got your name." He replied with "My name is Zane and I believe I have not learned your name's either." The girl smiled and said "I'm Mira." Then the older man put his hand out and said "Victor nice to meet you." Zane was confused at first on what he was supposed to do, so he crabbed the man's hand and moved it up and down as he did, it was firm but he remembered to be gentle with his grip.

But before they left to go eat Mira picked up the white purse and said "Um I saw you drop this." Zane looked to see what she was holding and nodded as he said "Thank you. I almost forgot that it fell." Victor and Mira were a bit confused by that.

Victor didn't know what to say but Mira just had to know and asked "So why do you carry a purse?" Her father stared at her, as if to say 'Don't ask that?' But Zane said "A purse? Is it not a bag?" She shook her head no and said "No it's a bag that woman use to carry things."

Zane thought about it for a bit and then said "Oh, I did not now. I thought it was just a bag, I needed something dry to hold my currency as my cloths where wet." Victor asked "You where wet already?" He nodded and said "I'm not sure how though. I just woke up by the river."

Mira then said "Maybe you were meditating like you did in the pond and forgot or something." Zane thought about that and said "That would make some sense. Thank you." Victor was confused but Mira told him what happened and then she turned to Zane and said "There are purses for men you know. But most guys I know use wallets."

Zane thought about that and said "I guess I should try and invest in one then. Thank you for informing me. I would probably look silly wearing a woman's supply carrier." Victor was a bit unsure on what to say at that but he ended up laughing with his daughter.

Zane just looked at them and asked "Did I say something wrong?" Mira smiled and said "No, sorry for laughing. I know how it can be, saying things you don't think are funny but others suddenly laughing and you get confused." Zane smiled at her understanding.

Mira smiled back at that happily, but then noticed something, he was still wet. She then said "Oh I almost forgot you're soaking wet. We should get you dry." Victor then said "There's a towel in the bag we brought, you can use it to dry off." Zane nodded and said "My many thanks for your generosity."

So once he was done drying he took the money he had out of the bag and into his pockets. He then gave the purse to Mira and said "You may keep it so you can carry all of your female needs." She blushed at that and Victor looked a bit angry but she said with a chuckle "Thanks. It's really pretty." though she sounded a bit sarcastic she really did mean it. Zane smiled and said "It is the least I can do for all your help."

And so they set out into town, it looked a lot like a village but more modern. Zane got many strange looks by the locals. He stared back a bit but in the end ignored them, thinking they didn't see too many new people around.

Mira confirmed his assumption as she said "Ignored them they just don't see to many new faces, especially wet ones." She chuckled a bit at that. Zane could not understand what was so funny.

Mira was pointing out several shops and places that they passed in case he ever needed to go to them "That's the grocery store, the bakers, oh and there's the arcade-" Zane listened and nodded but never said anything, he was fine with just listening.

Mira stopped and said "If I'm boring you, you can just tell me." Zane shook his head and said "No not at all. This is all very useful information that I will need later on if I am to live here." Victor then said "Oh so you're staying. We hope you like it here, it's a nice place." Zane was happy to hear that and nodded.

They finely came to the restaurant called 'Slice and Dice.' It was a small restaurant with very few people in it and a kitchen in the balk. They went in and sat at a table close to the middle. In the middle of the restaurant there was a man cooking the food by throwing it in the air and slicing and dicing, hence the name of the restaurant. The people clapped at his performance. Zane was very intrigued by this. He did not know why but felt like he wanted to try the man's strange method of cooking.

As they sat a man came and asked "Hello my name is Bobby and I will be taking your order, first what will you all like to drink?" He brought out his note pad so he could write their orders. Victor was the first to speak as he said "I'll take root bear soda pleas." "Me to pleas." asked Mira.

They then stared at Zane and the man waited for his order. Zane was not sure what to get. So he said "I think I will just have water for now pleas." The man nodded and left to get their drinks.

Mira then looked at him and said "I thought you would of bean tired of water by now." Zane replied with "I suppose but I wasn't sure on what ells to get." Victor then asked "So how did you get into town?"

Zane shrugged and "I am not sure how I got here. The last thing I remember was waking up by the river. I do not even know if I have any family." Mira's face fell at that and said "Oh I'm so sorry." Zane raised a brow and asked "Why are you apologizing. It is not your fault I do not remember."

Victor then said "Maybe you should go see a doctor after we eat. But at least you don't remember anything bad." Mira then said "I think most people would want to know or they might have an identity crises? Well I hope you find your memories."

Zane again was confused and asked "How can I find them, they are not solid objects that can hide?" She thought he was asking for advice with a joke and responded in "Maybe if you look around you'll find things that look familiar and it will help you remember, or you could try smelling something. Smell can trigger memories."

Zane was confused by this and said "How do you know about these things. Are you a doctor?" The two laughed and Mira said "Oh no. I just know allot of random stuff. You see I have Asperger's."

**(Mira POV)**

There he knows. Now let's see if he knows what that means, or how he'll take it. He looks confused as he raises a brow. He then said "What is Asperger's?" Time to explain.

So I say "It's a slight autism. It makes me think differently. Like sometimes I act older or younger for my age and I can be very smart on certain subjects while others are hard for me to comprehend." Dad then said "Socializing isn't a strong point either but she's doing better."

Zane seemed to be thinking as he had a bit of a blank stare and then said "I think I know what you are speaking of now. Asperger syndrome or Asperger's syndrome is an autism spectrum disorder that is characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction, along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests."

At first he started talking casually, but then suddenly after the first sentence he started talking in a monotone like voice, like as if he were a dictionary. I was surprised, he was very smart.

**(Zane's POV)**

I did not know how I knew that, I just did. Maybe I had read it somewhere. Victor then said "That's allot to know for someone who can't remember anything." he chuckled a bit. I did not see what was amusing. Suddenly the waiter came back with our drinks and asked "So what will you all be ordering."

Victor said "I'll have some sushi pleas." The waiter then said "Got it, and you miss." Mira responded with "Some chicken and rice pleas." Then man then looked at me and asked "And you sir." I was about to say what he would recommend when suddenly "Ooowww!"

We all turned to look at the middle, the chef that was throwing food in the air was holding his arm and yelling in pain. Suddenly a man in an expensive uniform said "Hello everyone I am the manager of Slice and Dice and I am sorry everyone but Slice and Dice will have to be closed for a few days. Our chef has suffered an accident and we cannot continue the orders properly."

Everyone gasped and worried about what happened, while others grumbled about not getting their food. The man that called himself the manager tried to calm everyone down. Mira said "Oh no poor guy, and man. Everyone's really angry." I could see she was upset about not eating, but was worried about what might have happened to the man.

Suddenly I felt something. An urge. That is when I got out of my seat and went straight to the cooking aria. The manager tried to tell me "Sir you can't go in there." But I ignored him. I could hear and see no one, all accept one. Mira. She was staring at me and asked "What are you doing?" I smiled and washed my hands and suddenly, as if I knew what I was doing, I began to cook, and as I did I looked at the orders.

I saw her stare at me in surprised, for some reason I wanted to impress her. So then I started to repeat the patterns the man made, and threw the food in the air, and it landed in my pans and pots. Everything was swift and easy for me. I do not know how I learned to cook like this, but I liked it, even enjoyed it, and even more so, when I saw her face light up with a smile.

I didn't know it at the time but waiters started bringing the food I made to the people that ordered the items I made. But as I came to Victor's and Mira's order's, I also made something for myself, then I stopped and delivered them myself.

I came to the table and set them each in their proper place. Mira looked at the food in surprise, but unsure. Her father smelled the food and then took a bite. He smiled and looked at his daughter as he nodded his head with his approval for her to eat her meal. I sensed that he was being protective, of what I was unsure off.

She nodded back and began to eat and when she tasted her food, she stopped and looked up at me and smiled as she said "Whoa! Now this is good." Here brown eyes where wide and I felt like I was drowning again.

Suddenly everyone started to clap as I looked around and the manager came up to me and said "Kid where'd you learn to cook like that?" I turned to him and said "I do not remember." "Well I could use some talent like that around here. Since my best chef is hurt. Can you take over?" I nodded and said "It would be my pleasure. I was hoping to acquire a job while I came into the town."

The man then said "Well you got one. Come back the day after tomorrow. We need to get things situated here first before you can start. You can fill out your résumé when you come back." Zane nodded and said "Thank you very much. I am honored to work here." The man looked happy to hear that and said "Since you cooked you and your friend's meals it's on the house." And so the manager left to help the waiters get the chef to the local hospital to get treated while others managed the restaurant.

Suddenly as I sat down, I saw Mira and her father putting their heads down and Victor began to give thanks for the food. I was confused and asked "Who where you talking too?" Mira then said "We were thanking God for the food." I then asked "Who is God?" She looked surprised but then seemed to remember that I didn't remember and so she and her father began to tell me about Him.

After we ate and conversed I had learned how the world was made, I believed them because by looking at all the things I have seen I do not think any of this was made by accident. They told me on how people tried to think of other ways the earth was made but I believe that only God could really make such things.

Once we were done we got up from the table. Mira then said "Maybe we should take you to a hospital." But I said "I do not know if I should. My head does not hurt so I am not sure what caused the memory lost. I will try the tricks you showed me. Maybe I will find something then."

Victor then said "Well if that's how you want to go with it. I don't have much of a problem with it really." Mira shook her head and said "Just try to be careful. Do you at least have a place to stay?" I nodded my head and she smiled. Victor then said "Well we have to go."

I saw Mira frown but nodded. I then said "Do you think we shall see each other again?" She smiled at that and said "It's a small town, maybe." And so I saw the two walk away, and I went my own way.

As I came back to the woods I looked up to see the sky was darkening and clouds where forming. I then came upon one of my land marks, the boulder. Rock, hard, solid, but there was more to it. It reminded me of these qualities, brave, leader, strong. I did not know why such a thing would make me think of such human like qualities.

Suddenly "Boom!" I did not have time to think about it as I heard thunder and now I had to hurry to my new home. As I ran I saw a flash of lightning strike the ground form across the land. Lightning, bright, fast, unexpected. It too made me think of human qualities as I almost reached home, or what I chosen as a home for now. It was inventive, talkative, joking.

As I closed the door to the cabin, I felt better calling it that; it did not feel exactly like home, I was wondering about the strange thoughts I had until I felt a slight chill. "A fire should keep me warm." Strangely the cold did not bother me much, but I knew that I couldn't just sleep in the cold, or I could become ill. I went to the fire place, added some wood and then found some matches to start it up.

As I saw the flames dance I thought again. Fire, burning, warm, wild. And then like the other elements I thought of it as a person. It was determined, thought much of itself, and passionate. I started to think over what Mira had told me. That certain things could bring back memories. Maybe these elements represented people in my past.

I wanted to think more on it but could not will myself to remember. So I decided to too look around the place I was staying in. I found a small library and found myself being drawn into it. I looked upon the shelves, but the book that caught my eye said "Bible." That was the same book Mira told me about, it would tell me all I needed to know about God.

And so, I took the book and began to read. As I read I also began to make the couch into a bed. There were no beds in the other rooms as I checked the cottage. So I would sleep on the couch. As I lay I read the Bible and strangely I had read through The Old Testament in only a couple of minutes.

I was confused by this, but it gave me another clue to myself. I must of bean a constant reader. I then felt quit tired. I had only had one meal today but I wasn't very hungry for the meal I made was very big. So now I decided to retire and recharge myself for the day to come.

As I lay I began to pray for safety and to regain my memories. Once I was done I began to let my eyes close and I thought about one more thing. Large ayes that made me feel like I was drowning, but not in pain or fear.

**What do you guys think? I like reviews. Oh and do you think Zane is in character, and if you have any funny things someone with amnesia might do. I wanna put more funny in the story.**

**Also will Zane regain his memories, will the others find him, and what's happened to the snakes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The race is on**

The same day that Zane had awoken in the town, his teammates on the bounty where dragging themselves in from a long tiring night. When they were finely in Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei came up to them. Nya asked "What happened?" Lloyd then said "And where's Zane?"

Kai then explained with down cast dime eyes what had happened last night. When he came to the part of chasing the snakes through the park, they heard a crack and turned to see that Cole had hit the wall, while making a whole in it.

He then said with gritted teeth "We fallowed them all night until we caught one, but he said they didn't have him, they said they dropped him but they didn't remember where, and the worst part of it is that he said that Zane's memory switch was turned off. So now not only is Zane missing but he doesn't know how to get back to us, or even remember us."

Suddenly they heard a screech, they looked out to see the falcon was at the window waiting for them, Jay then said "It must want us to fallow it, maybe he knows where Zane is." but as it came in, it somehow short-circuited and started to fly around crazy, they scrambled to catch it until it landed on the ground with smoke coming out of it. "No!" They all yelled at what they thought was the only hope to finding Zane.

Sensie then said "Jay, can you fix it?" Jay came up to the bird and said as he opened up the bird "I'm not sure, I've never worked with this kind of tech before. Hey maybe he we can find something out by the footage it recorded?" They nodded and looked at the large screen, but as they did they found the falcon was just flying around and was coming to a river when it was hit by some Serpentine with venom.

Kai growled and said "Those no good snakes." Wu hmmm and said "There might be something at the river the Serpentine don't want us to see. Kai, Cole, Lloyd go see if you can find any clues. Jay and Nya, try to see what you can do about the falcon." They all nodded and went to do as told.

As Jay and Nya worked on the Flacon, Nya could tell that Jay was out of it. His eyes where a dim blue and he kept dropping his tools. He growled and tried again, but she grabbed his hand and said "What's wrong, and don't try to say nothing? I know you to well." Jay sighed and said "It's my entire fault. If I hadn't of gotten hit with the Vinomary poison we could have cached up to them. I kept falling and the guys had to keep helping me up. Now I don't know if I can fix this bird!"

He slammed a fist on the table and let his head fall to the table as well as he tried to breathe calmly. Nya was sadden to see Jay like this, so she rubbed his back and said "It wasn't your fault. They ambushed you. And we will get this bird working again, you just have to be confident. We'll find a way."

Jay looked up at her with red eyes and sighed as he smiled and said "Thanks." She smiled down at him and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed and she giggled as she said "Now let's get to work." He nodded with a determined smile and got to work.

Meanwhile back at the dessert city, Skales was mad. He was yelling at his minions as he said "How could you of dropped him?" The two cowered away as he glared at them, one of them tried to sneak out but Skales grabbed him by the throat and said "And you! How could you of told them we lost him, and that he had no memory, we could of tricked them into thinking we had him. And now they are going to be even angrier with us."

The minion whimpered as he said "I had no choice; the red one was going to bar-B-Q me!" Skales just hissed and threw him against the wall. He paced for a bit before he said "We must find the white ninja before the others do. With no memory he will be easier to kidnap. So go and find out where that river leads." He pointed his staff out as the minions nodded and went running.

Meanwhile at the golden peaks, Garmadon was fuming for what the ninja did to destroy his plans. He no longer had the mega weapon and that would slow down his plans to rule Ninjago, but if he could somehow make a replica?

He chuckled to himself as he climbed till he came to the top. He then said "Those ninja will never know what hit them, and with this knew unstable lava form the peaks, my new weapon will be even more dangerous for its unpredictability." He held up a staff with a spear at the end of it and dipped it into the lava. When he took it out the weapon was pulsating with the dangerous chemical. He chuckled to himself, that is, until he heard something on a small radio he was carrying.

He took it out to hear what the Serpentine where saying, he may be working with the Serpentine but he didn't trust them so he put a couple of cameras and bugs around their city so he could be sure not to miss out on anything.

Then he heard what they said about Zane. He smiled and said "Interesting. If I can catch that nindriod and erase his memory again, plus hit him with the new unstable weapon, I could have my very own super ninja robot soldier." He then started to chuckled madly.

So it looked like the race to find Zane was on.

**Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it's short it's more of a, what's been going filler. Ideas are welcomed. **


End file.
